The proposed conference--Social Competence: A Neurobehavioral Perspective- -- has two general objectives: (1) to stimulate a new synthesis of current theory and data on the neurobiological basis of human social behavior, and (2) to trigger new research programs to test models of neurofunction and social competence. The conference has five specific goals to address these two general objectives. First, 7 theorists from relevant disciplines will be invited to generate new papers which present integrative models of the source and impairment of human social competence. Second, on the first day of the conference, these 7 newly proposed models will be presented in a day-long symposium to 300 to 500 psychologists, psychiatrists, neurologists, and other professionals. Third, on the second day of the conference, in roundtable format, 15 researchers and theorists will provide position-based critiques of the 7 new models. The moderator of the round table will lead all 22 participants to generate specific points of consensus on model components; and key unanswered questions. Fourth, the round table session will close with the generation of specific plans for future cross-discipline research. Fifth, a monograph of approximately 15 papers (the 7 symposium papers plus 8 additional invited papers) will be published to disseminate the new models and ideas generated via the conference.